Bearings support a shaft to permit its free motion about an axis of rotation. Load can be applied to bearings in either of two basic directions. Radial load acts at right angles to the shaft. Axial load (thrust) acts parallel to the axis of rotation. When these loads are offset from either the bearing axis or radial plane of the bearing, a resulting moment load will be created. Bearings are available in a variety of types to handle radial loads, axial loads and moment loads.